


Day 8:  Christmas Tree and Day 17:  Decorating the Christmas Tree

by thebaby01



Series: MShenko Promptmas 2018 [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Ass Slap, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaby01/pseuds/thebaby01
Summary: Kaidan is up on a ladder trying to finish the decorations on their last and biggest Christmas tree. John is feeling lonely.





	Day 8:  Christmas Tree and Day 17:  Decorating the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I took a long break on writing stories. Our oldest pup (17 years) had to be put to sleep and I really didn’t feel like writing. I’m working on catching up now, and this story is going to be for both Days 8 and 17 because it has both a Christmas tree and decorating the Christmas tree in it, and I’m not entirely sure I can make enough of a distinction between the two to provide two stories. It’s very simple and not much to it, but i hope you enjoy anyway!

Kaidan had never stopped to consider how many Christmas decorations one might end up with when you combined the households of three people. After Thanksgiving they’d started going through all of the Christmas stuff that had been moved and between him, his mom, and John they had enough Christmas ornaments, tinsel, lights, and tree toppers to decorate one tree several times over.

His answer had been purchasing several trees, one for each of them to decorate. His mom loved the idea and had put her tree right inside the front window so anyone coming up to the house would be able to see it. John’s tree had gone up in the office. He’d spent hours going through different strands of lights and picking through ornaments to make a truly beautiful tree. The largest tree was going up in the living room. Kaidan had pulled out the ladder in order to reach the top and had been decorating for most of the morning.

He was up on the ladder, attempting to attach the synchronizing light up star tree topper to his strings of lights, when he felt hands slide up the backs of his thighs. He jumped which caused the ladder and tree to both wobble precariously. He heard a laugh from below.

“John, if you make me fall so help me—“

“You’re not going to fall. I’ve got you.”

“I don’t need you to hold me. I was doing just fine before you decided to come in here.”

He felt the hands inch higher, and his breath caught.

“Stop that. I know what you’re trying to do and it isn’t going to work.”

He struggled to steady his breathing, and couldn’t stop a shudder as the hands inched higher, squeezing his ass before sliding up to settle on his hips.

“I can hear you counting to ten in your head, and I saw that shudder. It’s totally going to work.”

Kaidan ignored John and his wandering hands, and finally managed to connect the star to the rest of the lights. He sighed as he felt tugging at the waistband of his sweats and grabbed them with one hand just before John managed to tug them over his ass. He looked down.

“Something I can help you with?”

John, an innocently adorable look on his face, responded with, “I miss you and I need cuddles.”

“You’re still trying to pull off my sweats. I don’t need to be naked for cuddles.”

“I just like you naked for cuddles, and maybe more than cuddles, like naked fun time and cuddles after...”

“John.”

“Kaidan…”

This time Kaidan really did start mentally counting to ten.

“Let go of my pants and I’ll come down.”

John let go and Kaidan started down the ladder. He almost squeaked when John grabbed him and hefted him over his shoulder fireman style.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking you to the bedroom, also I can totally slap your ass from here.”

“Don’t—“

He did, Kaidan couldn’t do anything other than laugh as John carried him into the bedroom.


End file.
